


First Time Breeder

by timbermeboys



Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Because monster dogs and creatures, Bestiality, Breast development, Breeding, I guess???, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbermeboys/pseuds/timbermeboys
Summary: A demon boy is sold to be a breeder and is used quite often.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the errors. I wrote this on my phone and stayed up pretty late working on it. This is my first time writing something like this.

Fev remains absolutely still as he presents himself for the demon that will be breeding with him for the week. Just as he was trained to do so. His collar taunt around his neck is a grime reminder of his new life in the pens. His frame trembles with anticipation of what is to comes as the heavy creature pads around him, inspecting him to see if he will be a suitable vessel for its young. Fev wants to crawl back into his own kennel than rather do this. He much rather do a lot of other humiliating activities than this. Despite this, breeding is his new purpose. After being induced into an overwhelming heat by magic, all the boy could think of was how full of dick he’s going to be. According to the witches who devise this idea, he’ll be in a constant heat that would make a needy breeder, which is good for business of raising the perfect guard dogs. Of course, his new mate resemble little of a dog. More of a giant, furry lizard with a slow gait, shifting its weight as it pads closer to Fev.

Slick runs down his thighs as he without his control raises his slim, dark tail in order to give the creature better access to his ass. He flinches when he feels the creature’s hot breath hitting his exposed asshole, prodding it gently with its nose. Its thick tongue slithers out, tasting the breeder’s scent. There’s a part of him that wishes that the creature would lose interest, but another part is screaming to be fucked until he can no longer stand on his hands and knees. It seems the creature heard his second wish as it lurches forward, clawing at his sides.

The male struggles to keep his balance on his hands and knees as the massive creature finally mounts him. The cuffs strain against his wrists he attempts to move away from it, but the beast’s weigh keeps him secure. Something large and slimy rubs against his inner thigh and his own cock. He tenses up by the massive girth of the creature. Fev pants though the bit gag heavily at the thought of it stretching him beyond belief. Disgusting. He whines a pitiful noise as he begins the rut against the creature, begging for it move on already. It takes its time, however. This is when he realizes the creature’s length seeming to move on its own as it easily finds the pulsing rim of his ass. Fev finds himself spreading his legs wider for the massive creature, exposing himself further.

With a hard thrust, the creature enters him fully once the member’s tip presses into him. The male lurches forward in his bindings, nearly choking. His eyes water from his rim being painfully stretched over the creature’s thick girth, filling him to the brim. It continues to fill him and stretching his ass until he feels their hips meet. The contact only lasts a movement before it begins to frantically thrash its hips against his own. Pitiful whines and muffled cries escape the male as his ass is pounded. Tears well up in his eyes, his slick barely making it manageable for him. Pain rattles his form as the creature thrusts quick, hard thrusts that hit his prostate. Eventually, the pain turns into pleasure with Fev panting and groaning out into the stale air of the pen. His cock twitches with need, precum dribbling out onto the soft ground.

He comes with little effort when the creature changes its angle suddenly, clawing his shoulders as its pace picks up. The sloppy sounds of their breeding fills the pen with the male raising his hips as the creature’s heavy form pushes him down. With his ass now in the air, it seems to allow the creature hammer into harder than before, causing bruising on his hips and knees. Fev didn’t mind, however. He’s being bred like a good bitch. His moans strangle against the collar and bit as the creature knots him. The massive knot swells up, forcing the already stretched rim further drawing out more pitiful whines from the demon. His mate eventually pushes the knot through where it continues to swell and leave little wiggle room for escape. They’re tied together.

Hot, thick come coats his insides as the creature climbs off of him and turns to face away from the breeder. He whimpers as the come begins to overfill his ass, causing a small bump on his stomach to form. It slowly grows as more sticky come shoots into him. The creature shifts its stance suddenly to bury itself deeper into its bitch. Fev’s eyes widen when the knot begins to inflate more with no end to its steady flow of come. Then he feels something larger than the knot pressing into his rim and forcing it wider. It pushes through, oval shaped, followed by more of its kind and settling into his growing stomach. He can only assume the worst. Eggs. Each egg passes slowly though, his walls clenching around each one. Fev rocks against the creature’s long length as eggs continue to fill his womb. The knot allows little movement, and the creature presses against him harder, hissing softly as it impregnants its bitch for the first time.

Fev’s cock twitches and throbs with every egg passing his prostate and morphing his insides. Soon the pressure becomes too much and thick ropes of come covers his distending tummy. He lost count of how many eggs entered him along nonstop flow of come from the creature, allowing the eggs to slide in easy. The poor demon already appear to be six months pregnant. His small cock spurts out load after load of come all over himself and the ground. His mind becoming blank with pleasure. Eventually, the creature pulls free of the bitch, who only protests with a whimper after the lost of a cock to fill him. Hazy eyes watch the creature wonder off to a corner and flops there while Fev remains in his current position with ass in the air. The breeding will happen throughout the week where his stud with continue to provide him eggs until it runs out.  
\--  
Over the week, the male became completely engossed with the creature’s dick, constantly begging to be filled with more of its brood. It ran out of eggs by the third day, which left Fev heavily pregnant with hundreds of large eggs and come. The creature continued to supply him with its come in order to assure the eggs were fertilized. By the fifth day, it lost complete interest in its bitch, but there were others that kept the needy bitch plenty busy while the brood grew.

During the time with the creature, Fev noticed breasts were starting to develop on his usual flat chest. However, this didn’t alarm him since his mind would often be blanked from the constant breeding. After the creature lost interest, Fev was allowed to explore his new pen that allowed other large demon hound and creatures to roam, but he was tethered to a post near the fence. Many of the inhabitants would visit and use him due his constant attracting them. The witches purposely placed him with all the larger males. Again he didn’t mind. He was a good bitch after all.

A month passes and Fev has become bigger, along with his breasts forming into D-cups and full of precious milk. His nipples were often puffy due to the excessive milk production. His owners had changed that after deciding to hook him up to a milker. Milk production only increased with the coming months. With that in mind, he is often being milked. The machine’s cups pull and suck on Fev’s sore tits as his sick bounces happily against his pregnant stomach from the feverishly fucking from his current mate. The hell hound pounds into his loose asshole, causing Fev to push back on the knot until it fills him again. He shudders as the hound shoots its come into his welcoming womb for the fifth time that day. He merely whines when the hound decides that he had enough and pulls away until his knot becomes free. Fev comes all over his thighs and round tummy with come leaking down his thighs from his ass. This happens consistently with his current line of studs.

Fev continues to be bred by multiple studs for the next months and becomes to appear as if he is pregnant with twins. His breasts slap against his skin and round stomach grazing against the ground as he is mounted again by another creature whose thrusts are quick and hit hard. Fev couldn’t help himself from coming multiple times from the creature ravaging him. It’s his calling after all. The young male had lost all thought that made him who he was before. His past life a distant memory. He’s a good bitch who has all the studs one could have ever asked for. Soon, he will be able to lay beautiful eggs.

After the third month, the breeder finds his time of being full coming to an end. In a pen away from his studs, Fev squating on his hands with legs spread for balance. The first egg pressing firming against his puffy ring and proving difficult to lay. The male pants heavily as he fails for a second time, face red from exhaustion. His cock swells from the effort of forcing himself to lay the much larger eggs. Each egg is pressing against each other inside his walls, creating mild discomfort. His walls squeeze around them, pushing them down again that finally allows the first egg to drop onto the soft bedding. His cock twitches under the weight of his pregnant stomach, precome dripping onto the floor. Fev continues to push two more eggs out, causing his cock to explode from the pleasure. He whines loudly as after larger egg gets stuck, birthing fluids leaking down his thighs.

Soon that egg passes with four more sliding out, leaving his hole gaping. More eggs pass through his prostate that forces the breeder to come with each passing of multiple eggs. As more continue to slide toward his gaping hole, the bigger they seem to get. It leaves Fev a whimpering mess as his own fluids slick up his thighs and legs. While in the midst of birth, farm handlers had arrived to keep stock of his current broad, which so far seems to be endless. He had become smaller overtime after laying hundred or so eggs. The demon leans forward onto his hands to allow his legs to spread further as he lays another egg. It’s becoming easier. While being distracted, the handlers hooks the male’s leaking tits to the machine, and his back arches once it’s starts up. He grinds against the air helplessly as another egg passes over his prostate, moaning into the room while the handlers worked on the eggs. With the final egg, his loose asshole gapes at the workers shamelessly. Now he is empty, but it lasts for only a moment when the workers strap the whimpering Fev to a breeder stand. In place of his eggs is a new cock ready to fill him and impregnant him again.


End file.
